The present invention relates to a formwork system, especially for tunnel construction. The formwork system includes at least one support arrangement for supporting a formwork having a plurality of formwork elements. The formwork system includes at least one controller for the support of the formwork elements and the concrete supply for the space to be filled with concrete. An example of a generic prior art formwork system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,509.